


Artificial Tears

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungcheol comes home to hear Mingyu crying, he'll do anything to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

If Seungcheol had to pick a least favorite sound in the whole wide world, it would be the sound of Mingyu crying. Mingyu is like a giant puppy who deserves all the happiness in the world, and hearing his boyfriend cry never failed to break Seungcheol’s heart.

If Mingyu was crying, that meant that either someone had upset him, or that he had been hurt. No matter what the reason, any time Mingyu cried, Seungcheol had failed as a boyfriend and protector.

So when he got home and heard crying from the kitchen, his heart sunk. Mingyu had a habit of cooking when he was sad, he said it made him feel better. Seungcheol dropped his bag and coat on the floor, rushing into the kitchen.

He saw Mingyu wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he stirred something in a pot. At the next sniffle, Seungcheol hugged Mingyu around the waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Mingyu turned in his arms and gave him a watery smile.

“Welcome home Cheollie.”

Seungcheol frowned as he wiped tears Mingyu had missed from his chin, “What’s wrong puppy? Who made you cry like this? Was it Jihoon? I’ll kick his ass and break his guitar. I should’ve done that after the last time he chased you with it. What happened? You know I don’t like to see you cry.”

Mingyu began to laugh, and Seungcheol was taken aback. Mingyu had been crying, this was no laughing matter. Seungcheol could not think of a single instance in which Mingyu crying could ever be considered funny.

Mingyu wiped another tear from his eye and pointed off to the side where a cutting board sat empty. “I just finished cutting the onions, and they always make me cry like a baby.” He laughed even harder, more tears escaping from the intensity.

Seungcheol punched him lightly in the shoulder before wrapping him in a tight hug. “You brat. I thought something was actually wrong!”

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re overprotective.”

Seungcheol scoffed, “Yes it is. If you weren’t so happy all the time, I wouldn’t have to worry when you’re sad.”

“So you want me to be sad all the time? Is that it?”

“Of course I don’t babe, I just don’t want you to scare me like that again, okay?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed, but Seungcheol knew he really wasn’t. “I mean, I guess if it will get you to chill...”

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Mingyu’s cheek, “It will, thank you babe.”

Mingyu smiled to himself as he stirred the pot once more, glad that he had someone in his life who cared so much about him.


End file.
